


Bath House

by belivaird_st



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies), Sleeping Beauty (1959), Sleeping Beauty (Fairy Tale), Sleeping Beauty - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Disney, F/F, Fantasy Fulfillment, Forbidden Love, I will remind myself I’m a damn good storyteller!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Aurora reminds Maleficent just how significantly important she really is...





	Bath House

Maleficent sucks her teeth and hugs her bare knees together inside the claw-foot bath, allowing Aurora to wash her shoulder blades and back with a sponge. All the stain glass windows in the bath house are foggy with heat. There are several candlesticks surrounding them, causing shadows to flicker and dance.

“You left the evening party early,” Aurora speaks, squeezing out soapy water onto the side of Mal’s neck.

“The guests bore me,” Maleficent responds, closing her eyes briefly. “They all sound the same. Dreadful. Dull.”

“They try to get by, I suppose,” Aurora shrugs, reaching up to scrub one of the curved horns. 

“One dull person needs to hear what to expect from the next,” Maleficent snorts. “I almost feel sorry for them.”

“You’re the magnificent one,” Aurora smiles, blowing bubbles with her free hand. 

Maleficent opens her golden-amber colored eyes and feels her own lips pull into a smirk.

“I know.”


End file.
